Life's a Masquerade
Synopsis Pooh And The gang is helping to decorate the Youth Center for the costume party. Bulk and Skull end up having to help, Zack goes after Angela again, and Tommy helps Kimberly And The Girls paint. Bulk and Skull & Monk's antics once again end with Bulk, Pochiro. & Bakumaru getting hit with Lot's of buckets of paint. Rita & Nyanma goes ahead with her plan to mine Super Putty, but needs to distract Pooh & The Others & the Rangers. Finster creates a Frankenstein Monster & Rouran Summons Doron The Most Spookiest Of The Time Shifters. And Then Are sent to Angel Grove. Our Heroes & The five main Rangers convene at Billy's house, all wearing costumes. Tommy is still finishing his costume and plans on catching up with them. Bulk and Skull try on costumes in hope of finding ones that will win the the big prize at the party. Alpha & Bindi shows up at the party because They wanted to party with the Rangers & Bakumaru, and this costume bash would be the perfect opportunity. Frankenstein Monster & Doron crashes as well, but no one seems to notice. Finster & Rouran heads the mining of the Super Putty at some cave. Frankenstein Monster & Doron gets violent after its foiled attempt to catch the Rangers. They chases Bulk and Skull outside of the Youth Center. Billy & Drago follows the monsters to the cave. He morphs & Drago Turns Into A Dragon and battles the beasts with little success. They regroups with the others at the costume party as Rita & Nyanma erupts from the surface of Angel Grove on top of a giant ball of Super Putty. At the Command Center, Zordon & Aura fills the sixteen in on Rita & Nyanma's plans. Tommy & Orbit are ambushed by the Putties outside the Youth Center. The other five morph and go to confront Frankenstein Monster & Doron-Con. Are very powerful & Deadly Our Heroes and the Rangers are barely holding out when Rita & Nyanma makes Frankenstein Monster & Doron-con grow. Megazord, Kirinda, Orbit-Master & Bubblegum-Master duels with the monsters and Tommy is finally able to morph and join his friends. Neither Dragonzord or Megazord have luck with fighting the creature so Dragonzord Battle Mode is formed. With the The Power Staff, the Rangers finally kill Frankenstein Monster & Bringing Doron To His Normal State Thanks To Bakumaru's Revealing Mirror after he initially manhandles the Dragonzord Battle Mode. In the end, Tommy shows up in his Frankenstein Monster costume at the party. Ernie declares the winner of the costume contest to be... Alpha & Bindi, Bulk tells Skull to grab a can opener & frying , as he wants to learn what Alpha & Bindi really are. Alpha & Bindi states that his identity is one mystery that will have to remain unsolved Script Our Story Begins On The Youth Center Preparing For The Halloween Costume Party Ernie: Come On Let's Get A Move On Kids Ernie: We Gotta Work To Do For This Costume Party Bulk: Work Bulk: We're Outta Here Cream: Hey Nice Costumes Dave Felis: Looks Like You Have Lot Of Fat To It Ernie: Hey You Four String This Up Monk: Thanks A Lot Pochiro: Shut Up Monk Zack: Hey Yo Angela Zack: Can I Make You Some Assistance Zack Holds The Paper Jason: Yo' Zack Bakumaru: Really The Love It's A Sickening Thing Bakumaru: I'l Go For The Paints Tommy: Hey Girls Made I You An Assistance Souffle: Sure We Giving You Brush Bulk, Skull, Pochiro, Monk Puts The Strings And Accidently Falls The Buckets Of Paint Into Bulk, Pochiro, Monk And Even Bakumaru Monk Laughs Monk: Hey Bakumaru You Look Like The Count Dracula Trini: Now That's A Scary Thought Everyone Laughs Bakumaru: You May Think Like A Comedy To You Eh Trini? Bakumaru : THANKS TO YOU MONK! Bakumaru & Pochiro Punches Monk's Head Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Finster: The Super Putty Is Ready Rita: We're Gonna Keep Pooh And His Friends With The ETO Rangers. And The Power Rangers Busy Sending A Monster And Another Time Shifter To Their Costume Party Nyanma: Is That A Nice Idea Gentlemen All: YEAH Jyuken: Terrific Two Party Crashers Nyanma: And The Nastiest Ones Finster: Of Course My Empresses We're Going To Make The Nastiest Ones Rouran: With The Time Shifter Doron It's A Real Spooky He Has The Ability To Free Ghost Spirits On His Mouth Finster & Rouran Activates The Monstermatic And Frankenstein & Doron Appears Nyanma: We Want You To Destroy Pooh And His Friends Along With The ETO Rangers. And The Power Rangers Can You Two Do It Frankenstein: We Can Doron: Count On Me Rita: Good Then Get Them Frankenstein & Doron Appears On Earth Doron: Happy Halloween & Nightmare Terror Angel Grove And In Billy's Garage Kimberly: This Is Going To Be A Morphenomenal Party Zack: Hey Billy You Look Like Exactly Like That Sherlock Holmes Dude Billy: Thank You King Tut Tart: Well Now The Only Thing To Find Out Who's Going To Win The First Prize Zack: Hey Who Else Kimberly: Hey Where's Tommy & Orbit Jason: Their Costumes Are Not Finished But They'll Catch Us Later Bakumaru: Hey Wait A Minute Okay Bakumaru: Orbit Is A Time Shifter Why She Needs A Costume Cream: Oh Maybe I Suspect Has Something Special To You Bakumaru Blushes Bakumaru: Nonsense Zack: Hey Come On Let's Go To The Party Meanwhile In Bulk & Skull's House Bulk: Listen Ding Dong Bulk: I Need An Excelent Costume To Win The Contest Bulk: And You Are Going To Find Him Skull: You Got It Bulky Boy And Then First They Disguised As Hook & Peter Pan Skull: I'l Be Captain Hook And You Could Be Peter Pan Bulk: Skull There Is No Way To Go Anywhere In Little Green Tights And Later They Disguised Like A Horse Bulk: No There Is No Way To Be The Back End And Finally They Disguised Like The Old & Young Versions Of Elvis Presley Skull: Il Be Young Elvis And You The Old Elvis Bulk: Huh Huh They Begin To Dance Like Elvis And Finally Skull Kicks Bulk's Back Frankenstein & Doron Appears On Their Window Doron Laughs Doron: What A Pair Of Morons Doron: Come On I Know The Way To Get To The Youth Center Meanwhile In The Youth Center Everyone Enjoys The Party Zack: Yo Angela Wanna Dance Angela: Go Back To Your Tomb Tut Dave Felis: Oooh Zack: Man Even A King Is Enough For That Girl Tigger: Angela 1 - Zack 0 Bulk & Skull Appears Skull: Great Idea To Go To The Party Just As Punks Bulk Bulk: Oh Yeah Ernie Imitates Dracula Ernie: I Want To Suck Your Blood Tart: I Think I'll Pass Ernie Ernie: How You Know Was Me Alpha & Bindi Appears Everyone Sees Alpha And Bindi Dave Felis: Hold The Phone, Killers At Three At Clock! Bakumaru Spits The Punch Bakumaru: COME ON! Bakumaru: Alpha, Bindi What Are You Doing Here Alpha: Well We Want To Party With You Guys And We Think That's The Perfect Opportunity Billy: Well You Have The Splendid Costumes Alpha: What Costume Bindi: What About A Dance Bakumaru: Bindi Wait Bindi Holds Bakumaru's Arms With Her Tentacles Bakumaru: Bindiiii! Cream: Bindi You Are Going To Regret This Frankenstein & Doron Appears Doron: Man This Place It's Completley Gruesome & Disgusting Let's Have Some Fun And Destroy The Rangers Ernie: Now That Is A Costume Meanwhile In The Cave Rouran: Super Putty Finster: How Delightful Rouran: Now We Are Able To Make An Army Of Putty Patrollers Finster: That Will Be Indestructible Rouran: Oh The Empresses Will Be Neary Pleased Finster: Now We Gotta Get The Putty To The Palace As Soon Is Possible Meanwhile In The Youth Center The Troubles Go Bigger Cream Punches Bakumaru Dave Felis: Oh Oh Cupid Attacks! Bakumaru: Hey you Didn't Hit Me For It Cream: You Promised That Will Be No Problem In The Party Cream: That's The Way To Keep A Promise Bakumaru: It' Cant Be Keeped If That Pesky Of Bindi Come To Crash My Life Again Cream: You Keep Using That Excuse To Break Your Own Promise Darling Cream: You Don't Love Me Anymore Do You? Bakumaru Goes In Shock Bakumaru: Well... T-that... I-I-I Bakumaru: I Love You... Cream: Ba- Bakumaru! Cream: This Is Suppose Not To Be In Public Girl.1: You Are So Cute Girl.2: I Just Love The Way You're Talk Girl.3: Wow A Great Costume Alpha: Oh Yeah Pretty Cool Zack: Man It's Not fair I Mean Alpha It's Getting All The Girls Over Him Tigger: Say! Who Are The Odd Couple They Noticed Frankenstein & Doron Pooh: I Don't Know But It's Sure They're Going To Win The First Prize Drago: We're Going To Search More Clues But That Frankenstein & That Little Ghost Are Tommy & Orbit Dave And The Boys Appears Dave Felis: Ladies Want To Dance Souffle: Sure Cream Puts Cuffs On Their Hands And Also For Bakumaru Bakumaru: This Is Humaliating The Scene Of The Attack Drago: We Gotta Find Out All This Crazyness Meanwhile Doron & Frankenstein Are Going To The Cave Doron: I Enjoy The Expression On Their Faces Drago: I Got A Bad Feeling About This Let's Go They Enter To The Cave Jyuken: Hurry Up You Slowpokes Jyuken: Our Evilnesses Will Be Here Any Second Rita & Nyanma Appears Nyanma: Okay Knuckleheads We're Is Our Super Putty Baboo: You See Now They Are Angry Frankenstein: YEAH! Doron: Congratulations For The Award Of The Worst Lazy Of The Year! Rita: You Know What To Do Rouran: Yes Our Queens We're Almost Done Rita: Good Now With Pooh And His Friends With The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Done For Nyanma: And Soon They Will Be Too Loon Billy & Drago Investigates The Cave And Make Them Sound The Alarm Rita: Hey You 2 Are Going To Take Care Of The Brats Right Now Doron: Don't Worry Empress Rita You Can Count On Us Come On Big Guy Frankenstein & Doron Attacks Billy & Drago Billy: My Deductions Tell Me That You Are Not Tommy & Orbit Billy: It's Time For Molecular Transmutation (It's Morphin Time) Drago: I'm With You Billy The MMPR Logo Appears Billy: Triceratops Drago Activates The Dragon Sphere And Activates By Telling The Numbers Of 1 To 3 Drago: 1-2-3 And Transforms Into A Dragon Doron: From The Words Of Beetlejuice It's Showtime Doron: Doron Shapeshift To DORON-CON! They Begin To Fight Meanwhile In The Youth Center Billy: We Have A Big Situation Kimberly: No Kidding An Earthquake Appears Billy: No It's Rita & Nyanma And Frankenstein Is One Of Her Goons And The Little Ghost With The Pumpkin Head With Him Is One The Time Shifters His Name Is Doron Kimberly: WHAT! Bakumaru: Or Maybe Zordon And The Princess Wants To Told About Jason: We Gotta Find Tommy And Go To The Command Center Pakaracchi: But Tommy Dosen't Show Up Bakumaru: We're Going Without Him Tart: Then Come On They Teleport To The Command Center Jason: Zordon, Princess Aura What's Going On Zordon: Rangers, Rita & Nyanma Plans To Use The Frankenstein Monster & The Time Shifter Doron-con To Destroy You And Conquer The City With An Army Of Super Putties That They Created Trini: Super Putties? Aura: Yes A New Form Of Putty Patrollers That's Nearly Indestructible Alpha Spins His Head Zack: Indestructible Man Souffle: I Think We Better Contact Tommy Jason: Tommy Come In Alpha: He's Not Online But I Must Find His Signal Meanwhile In Angel Grove's Youth Center The Putty Patrollers Appears Orbit: Man We Need These Party Crashers Tommy: You Re Right Orbit Take Cover They Begin To Fight The Patrollers Meanwhile In The Command Center Zordon: There's No Moment To Spare Rita & Nyanma's Monsters Are On The Loose Aura: Now It's Up To You To Stop Him Good Luck Rangers And Let The Power Protect You Bakumaru: Ready! Jason: It's MORPHIN TIME The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Trini: Sabertooth Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus All: POWER RANGERS Bakumaru & Friends: The Twelve Warriors Bakuretsu ETO Rangers! They Attack Frankenstein & Doron-Con Rita: You Don't Stand A Chance Nyanma: cause Now We're Make Grow! Rita & Nyanma Uses The Wand To Make Them Grow Jason: We Need MEGAZORD POWER NOW! Bakumaru: ENTER KIRINDA! The ETO Rangers Uses His Beams To Call The Zords And Kirinda The Zords & Kirinda Appears Jason: Let's Do IT Jason: LOG ON Zack: In The Groove And On The Move Billy: All Systems Go Trini: We're Looking Good Kimberly: Frankie, Doron You Are Finished Jason: POWER UP! Voice: Megazord Sequence Has Been Initiaded They Begin To Form The Megazord Voice: Megazord Activated Bakumaru: Bakuretsu ETO Rangers. Forward! They Begin To Attack Rita: Go Our Monsters! Jason: It's Time For Some Fire Power! The Power Sword Appears They Continue To Fight Jason: Those Two Are More Tougher Than I Thought Meanwhile In Angel Grove's Youth Center Tommy & Orbit Continues Fighting The Putties Orbit: Game Over Claybrains! The Comunicator Sounds Aura: Tommy Come In Tommy: I Read You Princess Aura: Tommy The Rangers Are In Trouble Now You Should Join Them Immediatly Tommy: Right Im On Outta Here Let's Go Orbit Orbit: Right The MMPR Logo Appears Tommy: Dragonzord! Zack: Those Guys Are Going To Tear Us Apart Jason: First We Have Megazord On His Feet Bakumaru: Activate The Emergency Power Before Hits Us! Tommy & Orbit Appears Tommy: Dragonzord Power! Orbit: Don't Worry Guys The Help Is Coming Orbit: Orbit Shapeshift To ORBIT MASTER! You're Finished Doron-Con Dragonzord & Orbit Master Appears Tart: Bakumaru It's Time For Bubblegum To Join The Fight Bakumaru: You Got It Bakumaru: Spirit Summon: Bubblegum The Bubblegum Egg Appears And Becomes Bubblegum Bubblegum: I'm Back! Trini: It's Your Turn Bubblegum Go Get Them Bubblegum Shoots His Bubbles To Trap Doron & Frankenstein Doron & Frankenstein Bursts The Bubbles Bubblegum: Oh Boy! Rita: Too Bad Your Little Bubbles Was Bombed Out Nyanma: That's All Of You Got You Are Completly Worthless Bubblegum: Yeah Watch This Lady! Bubblegum: Shapeshift To BUBBLEGUM-MASTER! Tommy: Hey What Happend To Him Bubblegum Master: Hello There! Orbit M.: It Just Became Bubblegum Master Jason: Time For Regroup Jason: We Need Mega Dragonzord Power They Begin To Form Dragonzord In Fighting Mode Bubblegum Shoots On Doron Con Jason: All Right Let's Finish Them Activate The Power Staff The Dragonzord Begins To Drill Frankenstein's Belly Orbit: Bakumaru, Quick Bakumaru: Okay, Jyarei Reveal The Revealing Mirror Shoot His Laser On Doron's Head And Nyanma's Head Stamp Is Gone And Doron's Back To Normal And Frankenstein Explodes Dave Felis: WOW! Now Thats What I Called One Bad Case Of Indigestion Rita & Nyanma: Oh We Have Such A Headaches We Just Can't Stand It Meanwhile In The Youth Center Jason: Well Rita & Nyanma Finally Got What's Coming To Her Bakumaru: Yeah We Send That Frankenstein Monster Back To The Lab. Cream: Well I Hope Someone Is Going To Win The Costume Contest Monk: Hey Tommy Where's Your Costume Tommy: Oh I Got It Right Here Listen Im Going To Change Orbit Stay With The Others I'l Be Back Orbit: Okay Drago: By The Way What Happen To Alpha & Bindi Tart: See For Yourself Kimberly: Oh Alpha You Are A Hitch Alpha: They Like Me Bulk: Well We Don't Like You And Your Crawling Friend Tincan Who Are You Anyway? Tommy Disguised As Frankenstein Monster Appears Tommy: The Frankenstein Monster Give Some Ideas For The Final Touches On My Costume Tommy: Well Whadya Think All: Great Kimberly: Oh You Look Great In Gray Ernie: Okay Everybody Here Comes The Winner Of The Best Costumes Ernie: And The Blue Ribbon Goes To Whatever You Are Bulk: You Are Kidding Right Girl: Who's The Mysterious Winner Bulk: Yeah We'Are Going To Find Out My Self Bulk: Skull Give Me A Can Opener Skull: Can Opener Alpha: This A Mystery That's Remain Unsolved Sorry Ladies Bindi: But First Bindi Starts To Kiss Bakumaru's Lips Bakumaru Begins To Boil Over Bakumaru: YUCK! Bindi! Bindi Runs They Begin To Run Everyone Laughs